Peacock
by Klainey
Summary: Ever since the Gap Attack, Kurt is trying to get his best friend to realize his feelings are a little more than platonic. The problem is that Blaine just doesn't seem to catch any of the  gradually becoming very un-subtle  hints he leaves him.
1. Chapter 1

"I try, Cedes, I really do, I just don't have the feeling he gets any of the hints. I mean, if I were to be any less subtle I'd have to be rubbing it in his face!

No, stop laughing; you know I didn't mean it that way. I said stop laughing. Yeah okay, I'll see. Bye 'Cedes, Love you."

Kurt Hummel hangs up the phone, runs his hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. This was not going well. Ever since the (miserably failed) Gap Attack, Kurt was trying to get his best friend to realize his feelings were a little more than platonic. Okay, a lot more. The problem is that Blaine doesn't seem to return those very un-platonic feelings. Or even seem to know Kurt has them. Better still, Kurt knows for sure that Blaine is completely unaware of anything emotional going on in his surroundings.

That wouldn't even be such a problem if Blaine weren't always so touchy-feely with everyone. He greets everyone with a hug, constantly kisses girls on their cheek… Kurt can't help but feel jealousy stab his heart, even though he knows Blaine is gay and it al means nothing. He hasn't forgotten the days after the Rachel Berry House party Extravaganza, but he's forgiven him and everything is back to normal.

Or that's what Kurt tells himself every time their fingers brush in the crowded hallways.

When their shoulders bump during lunch or Warbler practice.

When their legs touch when they sit on the couch.

They cannot watch a movie without having Blaine cuddled against him halfway trough. Not that Kurt has anything against that, on the contrary. It's just a tad bit embarrassing when you're watching a movie with your 'best friend' and suddenly you get a boner because his hand is on your stomach. Now _that_ could lead to some awkward situations.

Kurt tries to stifle the moan threatening to escape his mouth as Blaine's hand absentmindedly draws patterns on his stomach during The Wizard of Oz. He fails miserably. "Kurt?" Blaine's sleepy voice sounds confused, "Are you okay?"

"Uh…" think fast, think fast, think fast. "No I'm fine. Just… cramps." Cramps? Yeah, real smooth, Casanova. You'll really get him to kiss you that way. Cramps. Where the hell did that even come from?

"Oh. Should I go or?"

Oh the ever-dapper Blaine.

"No no, it's okay. But you might want to sit up instead of leaning on my belly."

"Okay."

Oh my God was that a pout?

Blaine sits up and Kurt quickly crosses his legs to hide his (quite obvious) display of non-platonic feelings. Blaine scoots over to the other end of the couch and hugs a pillow to his chest.

"If you don't want me to come to your room anymore you should just say it you know."

"What?"

"It's just that, you know, lately you've been acting a little weird around me. Like you're avoiding me or something." The last part he mutters into the pillow.

What the actual fuck?

"What? Blaine, no…"

"Oh. Okay." He says, looking a little happier. "So we're still on for the mall?"

"Huh?"

"You know, I told you about it last time, when we were watching Rent?"

Watching Rent had been a moment of pure horror for Kurt. Blaine had fallen asleep and slid lower and lower down his stomach until his face was practically on his crotch. Out of pure panic he had pushed Blaine off the couch.

"Uh yeah sure", he says sheepishly,

Then he remembers that the Warblers go to the mall together every weekend and go shopping, eat a little and then go to a bar in downtown Westerville. (they knew the bartender so it wasn't a problem that most of them were only 17)

Suddenly the metaphorical light bulb flips on. In the New Directions they explained how they feel in song.

Why not do it the same way with the Warblers?

The next day after Warbler practice he stays a little longer, fidgeting with his messenger bag, until he's sure it's just him and the members of the council. When Wes asks him what he's still doing there he takes a deep breath and spills it out.

"."

Wes looks confused but catches on fairly quickly. He turns around and asks David and Thad. When he turns back to Kurt he gives him a small nod.

"Let's see how the boys perform in front of an audience."

That Saturday was one of the most stressed out days in the seventeen-year-long life of Kurt Hummel. So he was going to sing to his painfully oblivious crush. But what to wear?

After a long four hours of trying on, matching and changing again, he decides on a pair of simple skinny jeans–which are not at all simple to get into– a black long sleeved shirt and a black satin vest with just a tiny hint of glitter. As he inspects himself in the mirror he found that his outfit looked very similar to the one he wore on the Single Ladies-video. Hmm, this could get interesting.

That night at about 7pm all the Warblers get on the bus that normally would take them to the mall. Today however they take a different route. Some of the boys start to whisper to eachother in a worried tone, so Wes got to the front of the bus and addresses the other Warblers.

"Guys, we're not gonna go to the mall today…"

A few of the guys in the back already start to protest loudly.

"…We're going to a Karaoke bar in Westerville!"

The boys erupt in cheers and wolf calls.

Kurt sits in his chair grinning broadly, until he remembers what he's going to do. The grin falters and is replaced by a bit of a nervous look.

The large group enters the (luckily) mostly empty karaoke bar. A few of the patrons look up, some quirking an eyebrow at the large group of teenagers but quickly turning their attention back to the girl momentarily doing an awful rendition of Adele's Set Fire to the Rain.

Kurt winces when the girl belts out the chorus, completely of key and her voice breaking on the final note. He sees some of his fellow Warblers looking doubtful too and mutters to Nick

"I sure hope we're better than that…"

Nick just shoots him a glance that says 'Bitch please; you doubt that we're better than that? GTFO.'

Kurt chuckles and shrugs.

He sees David eyeing him and giving him a small nod. He nods back before stepping to the girl behind the machine and whispering something in her ear. He blushes as the girl throws her head back in laughter and nods. A small smile appears on his face–which is now deep crimson. He gives her a hug and thanks her before returning to the table the Warblers have claimed.

"So, how'd it go, loverboy?" Blaine asks.

"Good."

Kurt blushes again and mutters something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said: loverboy might not be the best choice of words at this moment."

Blaine looks confused and oh so adorable, but Kurt is not gonna get distracted from his final goal.

"Excuse me, I think it's my turn."

He makes his way to the stage, leaving behind a very confused Blaine with a face that looks so much like that of an abandoned puppy it's almost endearing.

Kurt gets on the stage, takes the mic and nods to the girl behind the machine, who gives him a thumbs up and a wink.

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**_

_**I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock**_

_**Your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock**_

The Warblers are dumbstruck, but as soon as the realization sinks in the catcalls and hoots are deafening.

**_Word on the street, you got something to show me_**

**_Magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery_**

**_I'm intrigued for a peek, heard it's fascinating_**

**_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_**

Kurt's eyes lock with Blaine's as the smaller boy's mouth falls open and

he swallows thickly. Kurt winks and continues with a smirk on his face.

**_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_**

**_Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch_**

**_Imma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_**

**_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_**

**_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_**

**_What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off_**

**_Don't be a shy kinda guy, I'll bet it's beautiful_**

**_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_**

Suddenly he is joined by a few of the girlfriends some Warblers brought.

**_I want the jaw dropping eye popping, head turning, body shocking_**

**_Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh_**

**_I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping amazing_**

**_Oh, ay, oh, oh, oh, ay, oh_**

The next moment the rest of the joint is on it's feet dancing. Except for Blaine everyone is going crazy to the beat of the–somewhat suggestive. Okay really suggestive–song.

**_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?_**

**_Don't be a chicken, boy, stop acting like a beeotch_**

**_Imma peace out if you don't give me the payoff_**

**_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_**

He let's his mind slip away and leaves it to his body to decide how it moves.

**_Oh my God, no exaggeration_**

**_Boy, all this time was worth the waiting_**

–An innocent face–

**_I just shed a tear_**

**_I am so unprepared_**

–He draws a tear track with his finger–

**_You've got the finest architecture_**

**_End of the rainbow looking treasure_**

**_Such a sight to see_**

**_And it's all for me_**

Blaine is now obviously in trouble, shifting in his chair, crossing his legs and looking extremely uncomfortable.

**_I __wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_**

**_Wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock_**

**_I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock_**

**_Wanna see your_**

**_Come on, baby, let me see what you're hiding underneath_**

With a big wink in Blaine's direction he finished the song.

The applaus mixes with the catcalls and howls of the other Warblers, people are going back to their tables, and in the middle of it all is Blaine, looking adorably confused.


	2. Chapter 2

So Blaine knows he might not be the fastest one to catch on to the latest gossip, or to know when someone is being sarcastic and all that, but that song that Kurt sang was really, really suggestive. He admires the other boy for his voice and for the fact that he could be so flamboyant sometimes, but isn't he pushing it a little? Not that Blaine is complaining. Not at all. In fact, it took him more than one cold shower to cool off from what he just saw on that stage.

But still…

Those looks he shot him.

The way he moved his hips.

That wink at the end.

That has to mean something, right?

Blaine knows he would be lying if he says he doesn't feel anything for Kurt. It's just that he doesn't really know if Kurt returns those feelings.

* * *

><p>He's got kind of a thing with suggestive songs lately it seems. But when to make his next move?<p>

The following Monday everyone is still talking about the night out to the Karaoke bar. Kurt gets pats on his shoulder and high fives from people he doesn't even know or barely talks to, but hey, a little popularity never hurt anyone, has it?

So after last period– History, hated by any and all– he waits outside the classroom until Blaine is finished packing his books.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They just stood there for a minute in a somewhat awkward silence before Kurt gathered up the courage to ask him.

"So, do you know Adam Lambert?"

"Uhm… that's the guy with the eyeliner, right?"

He rolled his eyes. This might be a little harder then he thought.

"Yes, Blaine, the guy with the eyeliner. But whatever, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you know his song, For Your Entertainment?"

"Never heard of it."

"You might want to listen to it. You know, if you'd want to sing it to someone…"

In his head he simultaneously slapped and high-fived himself.

_If he doesn't get this one, I don't think he'll ever get anything. _

The next day he made up his mind. The council had already decided that they would go back to the Karaoke bar this weekend because last weekend had been so much fun. Now if he could just get some of his friends of New Directions to come with him…

* * *

><p>"Brit?"<p>

"Lord Tubbington?"

"No, Brittany, it's Kurt. I need to ask you something. Do you know the choreography to For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert?"

"If I watch the video a few times it shouldn't be so hard, why? Because I really have to find Lord Tubs before dinner, or he'll try to smoke again."

Kurt chose to ignore that last comment.

"It doesn't really matter, Brit, just be sure to be at the Karaoke in Westerville next Saturday by 7 pm okay?"

"Okay Kurt, bye! Now I really have to find Tubs before he reads my e-mail. I think he figured out my password…"

"Bye Brittany."

"Tina! You wouldn't happen to know the choreography to For Your Entertainment, do you?"

"Actually, I do. Why?"

"Oh, nothing really, just be at the Karaoke in Westerville at 7 pm, 'kay?"

"Uhm… I'll have to ask, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. See you there!"

"Thanks so much! Bye Tina."

"See ya, Kurt."

* * *

><p>The whole week went by way too slowly. Minutes seemed hours, days seemed weeks, but eventually, Saturday was there. He felt less nervous than the last time, seeing how well everybody had reacted then. He just hoped they wouldn't find it to be too over the top this time…<p>

The lack of nervousness didn't change the fact that he still spend about 3 hours in front of his mirror, trying on clothes, matching, discarding them onto the increasingly bigger getting stack besides his bed. But again, he decided on the skinniest jeans he could possibly squeeze himself into without the blood circulation in his legs being cut of, paired with a black v-neck t-shirt, which he knew would accentuate his broad shoulders. After a final check and some extra hairspray he dashed out the door.

The bus ride there was a lot less tense than the last time. Everyone was already discussing the songs they would like to perform, now that they didn't have a council to stop them. Some boys even asked others to be their backup dancers or to sing a duet.

Kurt heard Jeff ask Nick to do a Lady Gaga song together. Not that this surprised him, Jeff and Nick would really just act like this everytime they'd go out in public. Well at least ever since Kurt had told them that, being a gay man, girls would much more quickly feel comfortable around him. He really shouldn't have mentioned that one time the girls had dressed themselves in his room.

Now they'd act as if they were gay lovers to get girls to talk to them.

Everything went about the same as the last time they were there.

Kurt made his way up to the stage, where Brittany and Tina were already waiting.

"You know the moves?"

"Of course we do."

"Great."

He took a deep breath.

"Let's go."

The room filled itself with the heavy techno beats as Kurt, Brittany and Tina climbed up the stage.

_So hot out the box can we pick up the pace?_

_Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid_

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby_

He locked eyes with Blaine once again while his body performed the moves on autopilot.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

They launched into the chorus with a last kick. Kurt still had his eyes on Blaine, whose mouth had once again fallen open.

After Kurt had told him about the song Blaine had looked it up.

It struck him that they were doing the exact same moves as in the music video. He had to give it to him, the boy sure knew how to move his body.

_**Damn.**_

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm about to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

'_Ya fallen angel swept ya off ya feet_

Suddenly Blaine had to think of their little talk about sexiness and baby penguins.

Where the hell did that baby penguin go?

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way you ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

Luckily, the microphones were wireless, so Kurt stepped off the stage and made his way to the table where the Warblers were sat. Slowly he walked around the table still singing perfectly in pitch and even his walk was in sync with the rhythm.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He now stood right behind Blaine now, who licked his suddenly very dry lips.

He bent over and whisper-sang into his ear:

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_**Shit, you could say that again. **_

A small bead of sweat trickled down Blaine's face at the thought of Kurt's lips so close to his ear, to his face.

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

And then he was gone, to the few people on the other side of the table.

Oh shit. When did those jeans suddenly get so tight? He did **not** want to look down to his lap.

_Entertainment…_

_I'm here for your entertainment…_

_Do you like what you see?_

_Let me entertain ya 'till you scream_

He was glad that the tablecloth reached down far enough to cover his lap, because his jeans were now really, very, uncomfortably tight. In his head he kept repeating to himself: friend, friend, friend, friend, nothing more, he's just a massive flirt, it's just a performance, friend, friend, friend,…

But his body apparently thought otherwise.

_Oooh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

'_Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oooh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You fallen angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

With a last smirk Kurt once again got a standing ovation from the whole joint. Well, not quite standing, because Blaine couldn't stand just yet.

Friend, friend, friend, …


	3. Chapter 3

(Song: Dance Inside – The All American Rejects)

Okay, now he was really beginning to think Kurt was up to something. Usually his face would turn a deep shade of crimson with only the mention of sex, let alone a whole song about it. And now he just performed two of exactly those kinds of songs to Blaine. Or so he liked to think.

Yep. Kurt was definitely up to something.

Blaine thought that maybe it was time to try to inform Kurt about his own feelings. Not that he dared to sing such a suggestive song, mind you. Blaine was raised in the right way, meaning his cheeks would still turn pink if he thought of sex. So he had to find a way to address the subject a little more carefully. A little more, lets say… Romantically.

Yes, that was it. Instead of focusing on the pure bodily aspect of it all, no matter how heavenly it could feel, he'd focus on the feelings behind it all.

But behind might have been a bad choice of words.

He would have to seriously think this over before asking or telling anyone or some very bad things could happen. Misunderstandings, who could lead to misfits, misfits could lead to fights, fights could lead to break-ups, break-ups could lead to make-ups, make-ups could lead to make-up sex…

_Oh shit. _

Stupid teenage boy brain. If he was going to show Kurt that there was also a romantic side to sex, he sure as hell would have to ban those kinds of thoughts from his head, even if the only thing he wants to do is to ravish him under the bleachers.

_Wait, where did that come from? _

That weekend it's his turn to be nervous during the bus ride and right after they entered the karaoke bar. They made their way to their usual table and Blaine almost tripped twice and hit his toe and his elbow because he could not stand still. That had always been a habit of his, hopping up and down and bouncing all over the place when he was nervous. Or enthusiastic. Or… well, always, really. Too bad there isn't much furniture to jump on here, most of the tables are occupied.

So he sucks it up and goes up to the girl behind the karaoke machine and asks her if she's got the song he wants to sing to Kurt.

She looks up to him and smirks a little.

"Are you sexy boy's boyfriend?"

Blaine is completely taken aback.

"Uh…"

"You know, the boy who always comes in with you guys, and then sings some really suggestive song while he stares intently at you? That guy?"

She points at Kurt.

"Oh. No, I'm not Kurt's boyfriend."

_Not yet anyways. _

_And again, where did that come from?_

_Shut up, sex part of my teenage brain. _

She chuckles, like she's heard his inner conversation.

"Well, it looks like you better make a move soon, or I might have to get neon lights and poles for this joint, if his performances keep getting hotter like that."

"…"

He must look really lost that moment because she pats him on the shoulder and just gives him a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll do great"

With a last wink she lets him go and tells him he's next.

He shakes off his nervousness and steps onstage.

He grips the microphone a little too tightly and as the first notes come out of the machine the room falls silent.

_You don't have to move, _

_You don't have to speak_

_Lips for biting._

He bites his lower lip a little, trying to look innocent.

_You're staring me down, _

_A glance makes me weak_

_Eyes for striking_

Hazel meets pale blue and for just one second there is only them two.

_Now I'm twisting up _

_When I'm twisted with you_

_Brush so lightly_

His hand comes up and he softly strokes the microphone stand-

_As time trickles down, _

_And I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly._

- before he grabs it so tightly his knuckles turn white.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine._

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

He sways from side to side while still firmly gripping the microphone stand.

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

He belts out the chorus while the Warblers go crazy at their own table. Kurt just sits there looking confused.

_She sinks in her mind _

_as she sheds through her skin_

_Touch sight taste like fire_

He pours his whole heart into the song. It's not like he ever pictured doing something like this with anybody. Or Kurt.

Shut up brain.

_Hands do now _

_what eyes no longer defend,_

_Hands to fuel desire_

He runs his hand over his own body while still looking into Kurt's glasz eyes. He winks and focuses back on the song

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste your precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

He does some flailing, silly dance moves and then belts out the chorus at the top of his lungs.

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

He stands still all of a sudden, his gaze fixed upon Kurt's.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine_

_Is this fine? I'm not fine_

_Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake_

The music stopped suddenly but Blaine kept singing, still looking into the pale blue in front of him.

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

Nothing mattered but the hazel eyes peering into his soul from the stage.

Maybe he didn't have to show Blaine he wanted to ravish him, which, by the way, he totally wants. Badly. But that was besides the question now.

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

Maybe he just had to show him he wanted to_ _love_ _him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but as you see, its a little longer than usual and I threw in some Niff to make up for it. Also, I know some of you are going to hate me for the ending but have no fear, Klaine is on it's way. **

(Song: Kiss The Girl – The Little Mermaid)

Blaine was pretty satisfied with himself.

After all, he did dare to sing to Kurt. He even dared sing a fairly (okay super) suggestive song. And he didn't even blush. Yes, Blaine was pretty full of himself that Monday.

"Hey Kurt!"

Blaine shouted after him when he saw Kurt after third period. Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned around slowly, as if he didn't really want to see him.

"Hi Blaine..."

Kurt looked tired, he had bags underneath his eyes and his skin looked dull. He still looked gorgeous though.

_Friend, friend, friend. _

"Are you allright?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Blaine?"

It was clear that Kurt was going into Diva mode and Blaine really didn't want to experience that again, so he decided to take the safe route and avoid the subject of Kurt's appearance.

"Uh, nothing. I was wondering if we could maybe watch a movie later tonight?"

He saw something strange in Kurt's face. Was it... panic?

"I, uh, got something. Then. Yes, I got... uhm... Ladies night with Rachel and Mercedes."

"But it's not even weekend, you're not allowed off campus."

If he didn't know better, Blaine would say Kurt was trying to avoid him. Luckily, he knew Kurt wouldn't do such a thing. They were best _friends_ after all.

"It's over Skype."

Oh. Well that made sense.

"Maybe we can do it tomorrow?"

And _that_ was the moment his teenage brain decided to make a run for freedom and put the emphasis on the 'do'.

He saw Kurt's face go white as a sheet in a matter of moments.

_Oh shit. _

He had not wanted it to come out of his mouth like that. He immediately blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean, not in the sex way, but..."

Kurt got even more flustered and muttered something that sounded like a sarcastic 'Of course you didn't'.

Which confused him even more.

Why would Kurt even say something like that?

Acting as if he wanted him to mean it that way.

Just when he was about to ask him what he meant by that, Kurt turned swiftly on his heels, leaving him clueless and terribly, adorably, stupidly confused.

"Hey Kurt!"

_Aaaaaand shit. _

How do you tell your best friend you haven't been able to sleep well due to sex dreams about his last performance? Right, you don't tell him at all.

"Hi Blaine..."

"Are you allright?"

_No, I'm not, I haven't slept in about three days because I can't stop thinking about the way you grabbed that microphone and how you looked when your lips almost touched that mic. _

"Why wouldn't I be, Blaine?"

Apparently he got the hint (well that was at least one hint he got. If only he got other hints.) because he changed topic.

"Uh, nothing. I was wondering if we could maybe watch a movie later tonight?"

Kurt's brain was running on overdrive. If he would watch a movie, however innocent it may be, at some point Blaine would be cuddled against him. That boy was like a freaking puppy sometimes. He had to avoid being alone with him on one couch at whatever cost. If not, the consequences were... Let's just say, it would involve a whole lot of awkward explaining and possible pushing off couches.

"I, uh, got something. Then. Yes, I got... uhm... Ladies night with Rachel and Mercedes."

Well that should do the trick.

"But it's not even weekend, you're not allowed off campus."

_Stupid Blaine with his stupid knowledge and his stupid sexy moves and his stupid smoldering hazel eyes and his stupid gorgeous body. Think fast, Kurt. _

"It's over Skype."

He saw how Blaine's mouth formed a little O. Appartently he understood. It made sense after all. Didn't it?

There was a little pause when Blaine thought of what to say next.

"Maybe we can **do** it tomorrow?"

_Oh. No. He. Didn't. _

Kurt felt all the blood in his body rush South with the thought of them doing... _things_ tomorrow. His teenage brain shut down completely after this thought. All he could do was stare at Blaine with an expression of (hopefully) not too much lust mixed with the amazement that he had actually said that.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean, not in the sex way, but..."

Kurt felt the blood flowing back upwards and his face heated up. How could he even think that kind of thing. He couldn't possibly have meant it that way. They were best friends after all, he thought bitterly. Of course he didn't.

He must have said that last thought out loud because Blaine looked at him with those big brown eyes of his full of confusion and Kurt saw that he was about to ask him about it so he swiftly turned on his heels and made his way out.

Back in his dorm, Kurt felt a little guilty for leaving Blaine hanging like that. He thought about it for a minute in English and he figured one movie night wouldn't hurt too much, right? I mean, nothing will happen anyways.

Even though, silently, in his head he's hoping otherwise. But there would be cuddling though, so he was already sort of looking forward to it. Although, he would have to stop Blaine in his tracks if the cuddling got too intense.

Because, well, _awkward._

So he took out his phone and typed a quick message to Blaine.

Back in his dorm, Blaine felt very confused.

Why didn't Kurt wan to see a movie with him? He honestly thought Kurt liked him.

Well, not like like. But still, like him as in hey, you're my best friend. I like you.

Boy, did he ever like Kurt.

And just when his teenage-boy-brain wanted to take things just that little too far his phone buzzed.

**From: Kurt**

**Hey, Mercedes couldn't make it for tonight, so is that offer for the movie still standing? Xx **

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, just like every other time Kurt texted him.

He waited a few minutes, trying to play hard to get but miserably failing because after exactly four minutes he can't handle it anymore.

**From: Blaine**

**Yeah, sure! Little Mermaid ok for u? xx**

The buzz of his phone wakes him up from his daydream about Blaine and microphones and because he knows its him, he immediatly answers.

**From: Kurt**

**Of course! U cant go wrong w/ Disney right? :) **

**Ill bring the popcorn. **

And because apparently they were doing 'x'-'s tonight, he added some for good measure.

**XXX**

When Blaine got the text he just stared at it for a while. There it was. Black on white. Three little kisses. He felt giddy for a minute, until he remembered that he should get ready for the movie night they had coming up. He put a throw blanket on the couch just in case they would get cold, he put some extra pillows up and in one swift move he sweeped his books off of his desk so it would at least look clean.

There, perfect.

At eight o'clock, sharp there was a hesitant knock on his door. He hurried to get it so fast he almost ran into the door, but luckily he didn't. He opened the door and there he was. Dreamy as ever. He wore a Dalton t-shirt that was slightly too big, so it drooped a little off one shoulder and holy shit were that sweatpants? Kurt Hummel, the ever-fashionable diva was wearing _sweatpants_?

Blaine made a mental note to ask if maybe he had fallen and hit his head. And to ask if maybe he himself had fallen, hit his head, died and gone to heaven because there was Kurt's shoulder. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

He must have been staring and standing awkwardly in the door opening because Kurt just stood there. With the bag of popcorn in his hands and a weird expression on his face. Quickly, he stepped out of the way to let Kurt through.

From their hiding spot behind a large potted plant, Jeff and Nick saw Kurt entering Blaine's dorm room with popcorn and in sweatpants. As the door slammed shut they looked at eachother with a mischievious look in their eyes.

"My dear friend, I say we enter fase one of our flawless let's-Get-Kurt-and-Blaine-together-masterplan."

"Awesome idea, ol' chum."

With a small nod Jeff did a ninja roll to the door, looking through the keyhole for a second and then gesturing Nick to come too. Nick looked around for a second and then slid one of the pillows he was holding across the hallway to Jeff. The other pillow, he positioned himself on and in one swift slide, he was at the door too. Jeff nodded appreciatively.

"And now, we wait."

Blaine put in the movie, they settled on the couch and sure enough, fifteen minutes in and Blaine was cuddled against him like a lost puppy. Now if he could just keep his hands-_OH SHIT_. He had once again begun with the hands and the patterns on his arm. And now his shoulder. And now his stomach.

It surprised Kurt that he could still form somewhat coherent thoughts.

Oh speaking of coherent thoughts, he should really really _really _put a pillow on his lap. Right about NOW.

On the other side of the hallway, Nick had just opened the package of gummy worms he had brought and gave one to Jeff.

"It seems awfully silent in there."

Jeff looked thoughtful for a second but then he pressed his ear to the door.

His whole face lit up in a matter of seconds.

"This could get interesting. They're almost at the scene where they almost kiss. Almost. And Blaine has engaged Puppy Mode."

Nick looked like he was seriously thinking about all the information he just gathered.

"Interesting indeed. Now, may I suggest an intervention if things seem to get too heated?"

Jeff looked at him with a proud look on his face.

"I have tought you well, young Padawan."

Kurt stood up abruptly, sending Blaine sprawled across the floor. His face heated up as he thought of a reason for the so sudden change of plans.

"I uh..."

Blaine was looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I love this song. Let's sing."

Luckily he knew the words to this song, because if he didn't... Blaine would probably hit him for not knowing lyrics to Disney songs.

Sebastian began talking:

_**Percussion **_

_**Strings **_

_**Winds **_

_**Words **_

Kurt glanced at Blaine only to see him still lying on the floor, still looking confused, but apparently waiting for the show now.

_**There you see him **_

_**Sitting there across the way **_

Kurt pointed to Blaine as he sang

_**He don't got a lot to say **_

_**But there's something about him **_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try **_

_**You wanna kiss the boy **_

He was dancing and twirling around the room while Blaine was watching him with a small smile curling around his lips.

_**Yes, you want him **_

_**Look at him, you know you do **_

_**It's possible he wants you, too **_

_**There is one way to ask him **_

Blaine looked at him with awe. This boy couldn't possibly be real. Stunning, can sing, hot, knows freaking Disney songs. Yes, Blaine was definitely smitten.

_**It don't take a word **_

_**Not a single word **_

_**Go on and kiss the boy **_

Kurt blew a little kiss in Blaines direction and then pulled him up from where he sat against the couch.

"I'm not going to do it all by myself you know."

Blaine looked a little uncomfortable for a moment, but then he agreed.

"Well, we're gonna miss the whole song if we keep talking like this."

With a wide grin, Kurt twirled him around.

_**He don't say a word **_

_**And he won't say a word **_

_**Until you kiss the boy**_

They had fallen into something like a slow dance that was kinda awkward because the song was a little too fast and they had very little room. Yet still, it was perfect.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**Don't be scared **_

_**You got the mood prepared **_

_**Go on and kiss the boy **_

They looked at eachother, their eyes seeming to be locked together, because neither of them could look away.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la **_

_**Music play **_

_**Do what the music say **_

_**You wanna kiss the boy **_

They were now so close together their noses were almost brushing, and they could feel eachother's breath on their lips. Kurt closed his eyes and right before he did so, he saw Blaine's fluttering close too.

_**You've got to kiss the boy **_

_**Why don't you kiss the boy**_

_**You gotta kiss the boy**_

_**Go on and kiss the boy**_

"Allright kids! Keep it PG now, you don't know who might be watching."

Jeff almost kicked in the door, Nick following close behind.

Kurt jumped away from Blaine, looking incredibily uncomfortable and flustered. Blaine was still looking a little dazed as he focused his eyes on the two self-inviting guests. His dazed, happy look became one that could kill a small cat within seconds.

Jeff didn't even bat an eye as he said rather matter of factly:

"Well, it seems like we were a little early."

Nick filled in right after him.

"Excuse us, I assume you weren't already making out on the floor like we expected you to be by now."

"Yes, you may continue your innocent activities. G'day gents."

"Have a nice evening, Lads."

And without even paying attention to the two left in the room, staring at them, mouths agape and eyes wide in shock but still a little flustered, they turned around on their heels and strolled out of the room, picking up a handfull of popcorn as they went.

The room went completely silent for a minute, the only sound coming from the tv where Ariel was looking at Ursula and her prince Eric getting married.

"So um-"

"Yeah, I-"

They started talking at the same time. Blushing, Kurt said,

"You go first."

"Uh, do you think we should, like, uhm, watch the rest of the movie?"

Even though Kurt could hear the hope in his voice, he answered:

"I've already seen the little mermaid too many times anyways, I'll just go to bed..."

Blaine looks as if someone just kicked his puppy. Scratch that. Blaine looks like a kicked puppy, but he kept himself strong.

"O-okay. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is kind of angsty but I promise, Klaine is on it's way! Don't fear, my pretties! **

(Song: Obvious – Hey Monday)

Blaine was left alone in the room, fiddling with the throw blanket that still rested on the place where Kurt had sat.

He could seriously kill Jeff and Nick. The two had a precarious talent for disturbing things and mingling themselves into situations they had nothing to do with. He had always sort of tolerated them, but now they had really crossed a line.

Everything had been perfect. The mood had been there, the person had been there, his lips, his breath that somehow smelt of mocha's even though it was evening…

And then Tweedledum and Tweedledumber just had to come rolling in and destroy everything he had worked on for so long in a matter of seconds.

Just, terrific.

Yes, Blaine could definitely kill someone. Two someone's actually.

Kurt was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, checking his cell phone every minute or so, to see if maybe, he had gotten a text from someone.

One someone in particular.

Blaine was lying on his bed, propped up on one arm, playing with his cell phone, checking it every minute or so to see if he didn't have a text. Maybe Wes or David. An apology from the two cock blockers wasn't going to happen, but still, a boy could hope. And did he ever hope. That maybe what he and Kurt almost–ALMOST. He was going to kill them. – Had done was real. He had at least felt _something. _He didn't know about Kurt, but for him, the fireworks had definitely been ready to be lit. Unfortunately, that was when Jeff and Nick had come barging in with a bucket of ice cold water, throwing it over the fireworks before the fire had even gotten a chance.

Maybe arsenic would work.

Kurt sighed deeply and, with the thought that he wasn't likely to get a text from Blaine within the next hour or so, he turned around and tried to fall asleep.

Instead he ended up plotting ways to kill Nick and Jeff. Seriously, who did they think they were, just knocking down the door and announcing that they thought that he and Blaine would be making out on the floor. Not that that thought was so repulsive. Not at all actually. Kurt shook his head. That was beside the point right now and he would not let his hormone driven teenage brain take over at this moment. The real question that mattered was: gun or knife?

After what felt like hours of thinking and typing and deleting and typing again and then some more thinking, Blaine had finally composed a text he thought of as almost proper to send to Kurt.

He thought of it as a mixture of an apology, a declaration of love and something he couldn't really name yet. His thumb hovered over the send button for about a minute before he erased everything all over again.

**To Kurt: **

**I don't know why Jeff and Nick felt the need to interrupt our movie night, but I just want you to know that I had a really great time. I think we really had a moment and I just want to know if you felt the same… well, you're probably already asleep right now but answer me when you wake up.**

**Bye**

**Xxx**

Instead he opted for a much more neutral:

**To Kurt: **

**I'm sorry for the two toddlers. I'm thinking arsenic or a gun maybe. **

Kurt's phone buzzed right next to his pillow but he didn't notice. He was sleeping, dreaming of what could have been. Maybe how Blaine's lips would feel against his. Or how his hands…

No.

_Don't go there, brain; I do not want to have to wash another pair of pajama pants. _

So while Kurt was busying himself trying not to make his brain go all hormonal on him, Blaine was anxiously waiting for a response, or actually any sign of life from Kurt. And that was the moment he saw it was a quarter to three in the morning and most normal people were sleeping right now. So logically, Kurt would be sleeping too. Probably in that adorable way of his where his mouth would hang open a little and his eyes would flutter every now and then.

Not that he had ever looked at Kurt while he was sleeping. Not at all.

Okay maybe he had once. But only once. Or twice. Not more than twice though.

Kurt looked at his alarm clock. Three am. Most normal people were now sleeping, snoring loud enough to make the windows vibrate in their hangings. Like his roommate for example. Although it's not as if he'd be able to sleep with everything going on right now. Somehow he had the feeling that the text he got from Blaine wasn't what he really had meant. He knew Blaine would use sarcasm and crude jokes as a cover for being upset about something.

And he had an idea of what that something might be.

Yeah, a knife would be best.

The news of what Jeff and Nick did spread through the school like fire through a dried out field in the middle of August. Everyone had his or her own opinion of what might or might not have happened on the already infamous Night-We-Almost-Got-Rid-Of-The-Sexual-Tension. Not to mention, how many ways to possibly kill and torture Jeff and Nick were going around, everyone adding and increasing their cruelty and painfulness.

"Nick, ol' pall, I think we might have intervented when no intervention was needed."

Jeff had a pained look on his face, sort of as if he was trying to imagine what everyone was planning to do to them.

"Jeff, ol' chum, I think you are right. However, this does not mean we cannot undo what we did."

Nick looked confused at himself for a moment before rephrasing.

"Well, of course we can't undo what we did, but we can set things straight."

A smirk appeared on Jeff's face.

"I see what you did there. Set things straight. Oh my, aren't you punny today!" Jeff clapped Nick on his shoulder.

"Only for you, my dear lad!"

Nick said with a beaming smile, which quickly faltered into a serious expression as he saw another group of students walking by, shooting them death glares.

"I suggest we start with the Let The Klaine Ship Sail Master Plan (copyrighted by Jeff and Nick) Part Two."

Nick's face lit up the same instant. He leaned a little bit more into Jeff's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh I do mean exactly that. Now, if we want to get the marshmallow guns to work again in time for our plan, I suggest we get a-plottin'. "

"With the bucket and… But what about the glitter? And how will we buy…"

"You underestimate me, Nicolas. Now, if everything is settled, we have some hardcore intervention planning to do."

"Awesome idea. Stage Two of the Brilliant Let The Klaine Ship Sail Master Plan is a go, I would say."

Jeff beamed up at him and they did their signature special handshake, before disappearing into Nick's dorm room and closing the door with a bang behind them.

That night in Warbler practice things got a little heated, because apparently all the Warblers desperately wanted Kurt and Blaine to finally get it together.

Trent suggested putting them together in a closet, and see how things turned out if they let them alone in there for, let's say… A few hours. Most boys seemed down with this idea but it still wasn't quite what they would go to for a first choice, as Blaine and Kurt were both good friends of all of them. That was why they decided to keep that as a solid plan B.

Plan A was that Wes and David would confront both boys with their feelings and urge them to tell each other. And then let them possibly make out on the floor of the commons room. Possibly, you know.

Someone knocked on Kurt's door, and he all but rolled off his bed in an attempt to get the door as quickly as possible, only to be disappointed when it wasn't Blaine, but David he saw standing there.

"Uh, hi. Come in, I didn't really expect anyone so…"

"Kurt, I think there's something I need to talk to you about."

Kurt gave him his signature Go-On-But-Don't-Screw-Up-look.

"I think you should confess your feelings for Blaine."

He had to give it to the guy; Kurt had a practiced poker face.

"David, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Look, I'm not saying you should jump Blaine's bones right here, right now, okay? I'm just saying that you might want to say something a little more…"

David trailed off, searching for the right word.

In a fraction of a second he saw Kurt's face change from confusion and anger to delight.

"Obvious."

"What?"

"Something more obvious! Thanks so much David, I know exactly what to do now!"

With a toothy grin he told him about his plan.

"But Blaine will-"

"_Blaine _will think it's completely obvious. Even he will think so."

With those words he shooed David out if his room to lie on his bed, earphones plugged in, legs crossed and one foot dangling in the air, moving slightly to the beat of the music.

"Blaine!"

A loud thump on the door

"Blaine! Open the god damn door!"

It sounded like someone was trying to kick the door down.

"Blaine Anderson, you open the door right this moment or else-"

"Or else what, Wes? You're gonna call my mother?"

"No, I'll call Kurt and tell him how much you love him and how many times you have moaned his name in your sleep. Gross, by the way."

Satisfied, Wes heard the clicking of several locks being opened and soon enough the disheveled bed hair of one Blaine Anderson poked around the door.

"Could you keep it quiet", he said in a low hissing voice, before stepping out of the way to let Wes in.

"What-"

Blaine gripped Wes' arm and pulled him inside his room.

"You can't just say things like that in the hallways you know. News already travels fast here. I don't know if you have heard, but everyone seems to have already heard about Jeff and Nick's little 'intervention' on me and Kurt's movie night."

"Sure, if you want to call it that. Point is, you were this close to kissing him. You can't deny you feel something, right?"

"Well yeah but-"

Wes rolled his eyes.

"No buts. Just go there and tell him how you feel."

Blaine sat down on his bed and dropped his head in his hands.

"It's not that simple, Wesley. I'm just confused as to what I actually feel and what was just the outcome of a night full of cuddling and one romantic song and dancing and my stupid teenage boy brain and I just don't know what I feel, okay? So stop pushing me in his direction ordering me to tell him I love him when even _I_ am not entirely sure about it, even though it seems like all of _you_ are so dead sure about it."

Wes looked startled for a second but he quickly recovered and the look in his eyes softened.

"I'm glad you let that all out. Now, I don't know whether _you _are in love with Kurt, but it sure seems like Kurt has it bad for you."

Blaine looked at him and for the first time in the whole conversation a small smile graced his face.

"Really? I mean, you're not just saying that so I'll go to him and tell him I like him?"

"Only partially. But seriously, you didn't get anything from all those dirty songs he sang to you?"

Blaine felt his face heat up. He did get something from those songs.

Boners.

"Uh, yeah, but I just thought it was just a performance and well, that he was a huge flirt and-"

"Blaine, are you even listening to what you are saying? Kurt, a massive flirt? He got beet red when you even mentioned something like sex, and then, just for you, he turns into a Victorian Slut-"

"Wait what?"

"You know, wear prude clothes but still show off enough skin to drive _you_ crazy."

Blaine did know what Wes was talking about, but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"I have no idea what you are talking about "

Wes smirked. He had seen how Blaine's eyes were darting around the room. He knew him long enough to know that it did indeed affect Blaine in the way he thought it would.

Blaine was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I just really really like him and I don't want to screw up. If things don't turn out the way I want them to, I still want to be friends…"

Wes' phone buzzed and he looked quickly, smiling mischievously.

"Well, while you sort out your feelings like the confused little puppy that you actually are, I will go to the warblers meeting, because apparently, Kurt has got something prepared."

Wes rolled his eyes at the way Blaine's entire face seemed to light up with the mere mention of Kurt's name, before it went dark again.

"Do you think…"

"Blaine Warbler. I will not allow pole dancing, lap dances or any of those to happen under my watch. Although, I don't think you would mind, if the look on your face the last time we did karaoke was any indication."

"I have no idea what you might be talking about. Not in the slightest."

Wes shot him his best Bitch Please look and sure enough, Blaine turned red as the trimming on his blazer within a matter of seconds.

"Just wait and see what Kurt has to say. Sing. Whatever. I think his feelings will become fairly obvious."

With a last wink he left Blaine alone with his thoughts.

Blaine seriously started to get the feeling people knew things they didn't tell him. Things that could possibly be important for his still non-existent love life. But things could change.

"Guys, guys, calm down! I think we all want to hear what Kurt has prepared for us today."

Wes banged the table with his gavel a few more times, just for good measure and eventually the murmurs died down. Kurt stood up and gestured a few others to come as well. Trent, Thad, Jeff, Nick and a few others got up and joined them and Wes and David came from behind the table and got in the line Kurt's backing vocals, apparently, had already formed.

Kurt made a small gesture and they began harmonizing. Blaine didn't recognize the tune but it sounded like something rock like.

_**Let's make a mess**_

_**Steal a kiss in the moment**_

_**You and me**_

_**Everything that could be**_

_**Touch, don't go**_

_**Stay as long as you like**_

Kurt danced around the common room, twirling and shaking his hips, shoulders and his head. He stopped and with a blank face he sang the next line…

_**Let's rough it up**_

_**Till they shut it down**_

Before launching into the chorus with all the enthusiasm he could possibly muster. He punched the air and belted it out at the top of his lungs.

_**It's ah, ah, obvious**_

_**Right here's where the party starts**_

_**With you and me all alone**_

_**No one has to know**_

_**It's ah, ah, obvious to me**_

_**How it's gonna be**_

_**Ah, ah, obvious**_

_**When you come close to me**_

Kurt's pale blue eyes were always focused on Blaine, and with a small nod he confirmed that this song was really meant for him, and for no one else. Blaine did his best not to drown in those puddles of blue and instead focused on the lyrics of the song.

_**Let's make a scene**_

_**Like the movies in our dreams**_

_**Make me scream**_

_**Take me down**_

_**No one's watching**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Play it back and rewind**_

Blaine's mind trailed once again into the murky depths that were his teenage boy brain, where hormones reined everything and rationality did not exist. Kurt writhing under him, closing his eyes in ecstasy, screaming his name…

_I hate being a teenage boy. _

_**Let's rough it up**_

_**Till the end of the night**_

_**It's ah, ah, obvious**_

_**One kiss**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**You and me**_

By this point in the song everyone in the common room was on their feet, shaking to the beat and swaying along with the backing vocals, some even harmonizing along. Blaine slowly got to his feet, lured into dancing by Kurt's pleading eyes and smooth voice. He stood up and did his signature moves while mouthing the words, looking at Kurt and he could see a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

_**It's ah, ah, obvious**_

_**Right here's where the party starts**_

_**With you and me all alone**_

_**No one has to know**_

It was one of those rom-com movie moments, where everything suddenly seems to slow down, and the rest of the world just fades out, dims to a slight grey blur at the edges of what really matters, only a faint murmur in the background. All of it just so the one important thing in your life that moment stands out. Which was Kurt. He took Blaine's hand and spun him around, doing some weird variation of some weird fifties looking dance, but Blaine didn't care. Here, in Kurt's arms he let all his worries and troubles just slide away for a second,

_**It's ah, ah, obvious to me**_

_**How it's gonna be**_

_**Ah, ah, obvious**_

_**When you come close to me**_

The song drew to a close, and both Kurt and Blaine could feel the whole tension in the room starting to change. People had stopped dancing and were now just looking at them expectantly. Backing vocals were barely there, the boys instead turning their attention to what was playing out before their eyes. Kurt was still holding Blaine's hands, and Blaine was pulled so close to his body he could feel the warmth of his body radiating to his own. His eyes flicked to Blaine's lips and all of a sudden, nothing mattered but the soft, slightly chapped lips covering his own.

_**When you come close to me**_


	6. Chapter 6

As they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes for a while, dazed, dizzy and breathless. But then realization dawned and Blaine pulled his hands free and ran away, out of the commons.

"Blaine!"

Kurt looked as broken as he sounded when he ran after him.

No one dared to move a muscle as they watched the two disappeared around the corner, everyone seemingly temporarily paralyzed until…

"Wow." a voice sounded from one of the couches. "I can actually _feel_ the awkward." Jeff said as Nick made grabbing motions in the air with his hands.

"It's tangible. Watch out, Jeffie, you almost stepped into a pile of awkward." Nick said as he pointed to the spot Kurt and Blaine had been standing.

"Oh Nicky. You still have so much to learn."

Jeff tilted his head and got off the couch to poke at the 'pile of awkward'.

"That's not awkward, that's just some of the sexual tension that just melted off of them."

Nick nodded in understanding.

"Guys! Not funny."

Wes' voice sounded tired and angry but it didn't stop them.

"Au contraire, Wes-a-doodle. This is possibly the most hilarious thing we have ever witnessed."

Jeff looked at Wes with a Cheshire cat grin.

"And that's saying a lot coming from us, Wessieboy, because we have seen llamas kissing."

Wes shook his head and decided that it was impossible to have a somewhat normal conversation with those two. Or at least, normal conversation avoiding the topic of llama's and he turned to the other Warblers. Some were sitting on the couches, talking softly to each other, when others Wes sighed.

"Now we wait."

"Blaine, wait! Blaine!"

Kurt ran as fast as he could, but tears blurred his vision. He slowed down and slid down the wall. He put his head in his hands as one sob after the other wrecked his body.

After a while the sobs subsided and he just slumped against the wall. He pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes until he saw white dots dancing in front of his eyes, as if to push the tears back.

"I'm a fucking failure."

He muttered, more to himself than to any possible listeners.

"No, you're not. I am, for not realizing how much you mean to me."

Kurt's head snapped up. Blaine sat next to him against the wall, staring at some undefined point in the middle of the empty hallway. Their shoulders didn't quite touch, as if he was afraid to make contact again.

"Then why did you run?"

Kurt asked in a small voice, blue eyes glassy and tear tracks on his face.

Blaine barked out a humorless laugh.

"Because I always run, Kurt. Whenever I feel like I'm not entirely in control anymore, I run."

"You can't always keep running. Sooner or later everything will catch up with you."

Blaine looked at him with piercing hazel eyes.

"I know. I just need someone to hide me for a while, to rest before i have to start running again. Could you hide me, Kurt? Even just for a while?"

Their hands had found each other again and laid in between them, fingers laced together, forming a bridge from Kurt to Blaine and from Blaine to Kurt.

"Fine."

Kurt smiled a little and leaned closer.

"I might keep you hidden for a pretty long time though."

Blaine smiled softly too.

"I don't think I'd mind that, actually."

Kurt did that laugh where his whole face kind of scrunched up, and Blaine giggled and bumped their shoulders together. It reminded them that even if it didn't work out like they expected, they'd still be best friends. Their laughs died out and they were left looking right into each other's eyes. Blaine wondered if there had always been those tiny flecks of green and Kurt was mesmerized by the gold in Blaine's eyes. The inches in between them disappeared until they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Kurt searched for approval in Blaine's eyes but before he could do or say anything, Blaine had already tilted up his head and pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

They sat there for a while, in that dark, empty hallway, just kissing and feeling euphoric the way only newfound love can make you feel.

Or at least that was until Blaine felt something lightly hitting his head. He pulled away from Kurt, who involuntarily let out a small whimper, and looked around. He saw a small white thing flying at him, hitting him square in the face. He frowned and picked it up. Popcorn?

Another two pieces flew at him from behind the potted plant on the other side of the hallway.

He sighed deeply and shouted at the small rosebush.

"Popcorn guys? Really? You couldn't pick something that would actually stick to my hair?"

Two heads emerged from behind the plant, one light blonde, and the other dark brown.

"No, someone took all the caramels from the kitchen. Sadly"

Jeff shook his head with a disapproving look on his face.

"And someone else took all of the chewing gum, so we couldn't use that."

"So we thought, hey, popcorn should stick too with the amount of gel our good friend Blainers always uses."

Nick looked like he was investigating Blaine's head.

"I think we could have thrown a baby llama and it would have stuck, with the amount of gel our good friend Blainers always uses."

Jeff looked shocked and he turned to look at his friend.

"You wouldn't throw a llama, now would you?"

Nick looked at Jeff as if he had grown a second head.

"Of course not. Now, to get to the point. What I was trying to say was use protection."

Nick smiled sweetly.

"And don't get too kinky on your first time."

Jeff wore an identical innocent smile.

Blaine scowled at them and Kurt just sighed.

"Don't you two have somewhere else to be? Someone else to cockblock? I'm pretty sure I saw Mr. Hadson eyeing Ms. Lorray in the hallway at lunch."

Kurt was silently praying to a god he didn't even believe in that the two would go away. He didn't care where, just as fast as possible because he really wanted to feel those soft, luscious lips on his again. And he didn't care if he sounded desperate in his head.

Jeff glowered at them suspiciously.

"I'm pretty sure that if we go away, you two will just have sex on this very floor. The floor that thousands and thousands of little freshmen walk on. Every. Single. Day."

Kurt sighed deeply once again. So they finally got together, but now they couldn't even enjoy each other because they were being cockblocked by their mentally toddler friends. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the wall with a soft thud.

Back in the common room, the Warblers were loudly discussing what they should do next. Jon was saying that they should be sent on a date, completely organized by him of course, Thad was silently hoping this would give _him _a shot at Blaine's heart, some others were suggesting songs to sing to them both, to let Kurt sing to Blaine, to let Blaine sing to Kurt, and so on, and so on, but no one really came up with a valuable plan, until Trent brought up their plan from two weeks ago.

The infamous Plan B.  
>Also known as Plan 'Lock Kurt And Blaine In A Room Until They Can't Handle The Sexual Tension Anymore And Kiss AndOr Do More Than Kiss'. But for easiness, most of the Warblers just stuck with Plan B.


End file.
